


Монстры

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: – Просто представь вероятность, что для нас еще не все потеряно.





	Монстры

Брюс Бэннер отстраненно улыбнулся, катая меж маленьких аккуратных ладоней бокал с пивом.  
– Когда мне то же самое предложила красивая девушка, я отказался.  
– Красивым девушкам не место рядом с нами.  
– Боюсь, что рядом со мной не место никому.  
– А мне вообще нет места в этом мире.  
Брюс хмыкнул и как-то неловко, робко даже кинул взгляд искоса, будто хотел пошутить, но сомневался в своем праве это сделать.  
– Это очень романтическое преувеличение.  
– Поверю на слово мастеру романтических преувеличений.  
– Я сбежал от нее, утопившись в океане…  
– Вот именно.  
Он наконец тихо рассмеялся, кивая и глядя в стойку бара.  
– Я не могу. К сожалению. Тот парень ждет любого повода, стоит мне только ослабить контроль…  
– Ты ведь даже не пробовал, так?  
Брюс осекся, закусив губу.  
– Я боюсь пробовать, – сказал он тихо. – Если что-то пойдет не так…  
– Я смогу за себя постоять.  
– Нет. Не сможешь.  
– По крайней мере признай, что я – единственный из вероятных партнеров, кто способен хотя бы попытаться.  
Брюс улыбнулся, явно собираясь отшутиться снова, но неожиданно замер с открытым ртом, глядя понимающе и беззащитно.  
– Ты тоже боишься, – сказал он удивленно.  
– Я пытался. Один раз. Не с девушкой… Это закончилось плохо.  
– И поэтому ты предлагаешь мне…  
– Ты не позволишь себе навредить. Неважно, физически или…  
Брюс наконец отвел взгляд, поморщившись, и необходимость продолжать отпала.  
– Мы можем, конечно, попробовать, – начал он неуверенно, у него уже слегка покраснели кончики ушей и участилось дыхание.  
– Просто представь вероятность, что для нас еще не все потеряно. Ты никогда не подойдешь к той девушке, не убедившись, что ты безопасен.  
– Я не уверен, безопасна ли она, – болезненно улыбнулся Брюс. – Но ты прав, это не имеет отношения к… нашей ситуации.  
– К нашей ситуации имеем отношения только мы сами. Сейчас это называется «проблемами с управлением гневом», а в мои времена таких называли буйными и запирали в психушках. Возможно, у нас никогда не получится быть с другими людьми, но… если честно, у меня ничего ни с кем не было больше семидесяти лет. И мне надоело опасаться.  
Вот теперь его точно проняло, такой взгляд бывает только у людей, которые наконец решились и, хоть отчаянно боятся следовать принятому решению, уже не отступят.

Брюс предельно, до оторопи, осторожен и нежен. Его поцелуи трепетные, а касания заботливые, легкие, до досадного не настойчивые. У него маленькие руки, мягкие ладони, он проводит ими по груди, скользит по бокам и заводит за спину, гладит поясницу так, будто ни на что кроме этого не претендует. Его приходится направлять, накрывать своими руками, прижимать тесней к коже, подталкивать ниже. Его нужно притягивать к себе, чтобы не отстранялся, не отступал, и только в этот момент в Брюсе впервые чувствуется «другой парень». Когда он упрямо сопротивляется давлению железных пальцев на своей шее, испытующе смотрит в глаза, точно желая убедиться, что поступает верно. Когда по карим радужкам вспышкой пробегает зеленая искра – и тут же гаснет. Когда Брюс в одно движение оказывается вплотную и наконец-то прижимается ртом к губам так, что внутри жарко дергает давно забытым ощущением. До кровати приходится перемещаться на подгибающихся ногах, путаясь друг в друге и одежде.  
– У тебя хорошие инстинкты, – через несколько минут говорит Брюс в затылок, гладя ладонью взмокшую от предвкушения спину. – Когда тебе только в голову придет, что что-то пошло не так, беги. Сразу же, не пытаясь убедиться или разобраться. Да?  
Пальцы скользят по ложбинке позвоночника и ныряют между ягодиц, заставляя выгнуться и мучительно выдохнуть – не от боли, от неожиданной интимности, к которой за столько лет одиночества невозможно было подготовиться заранее.  
– Да…  
Брюс небольшой, легкий, но когда он накрывает всем телом, не получается совладать с желанием растечься под ним, подчиниться. Большой парень все еще далеко, но ощущения такие, будто на плечи и поясницу давят огромные руки невероятной силы.  
– Ты такой… – шепчет Брюс, вталкиваясь. – Такой…  
От его шепота кружится голова и жжет под гортанью, непрошенные воспоминания плещут теплой ласковой волной, и через несколько секунд уже невозможно отличить настоящее от прошлого, деликатные ласки от горячечных поцелуев, шепот от шепота, жаркое движение внутри от такого же – многолетней давности…

– Спасибо, – сказал Брюс потом, сидя рядом в кровати в одной рубашке на голое тело.  
– Не за что. Мне было хорошо.  
– Спасибо за то, что настоял. Временами я слишком пуглив для того, кем являюсь.  
– Большая сила подразумевает большую ответственность.  
Он обернулся и некоторое время задумчиво смотрел, чуть наклонив голову вбок.  
– Так говорит капитан Роджерс.  
– Он прав.  
Кивнув, Брюс поднялся с постели, почему-то стыдливо запахивая рубашку на груди.  
– Как думаешь, – спросил он, торопливо натягивая брюки, – если кто-то однажды повел себя как сволочь, испугался и сбежал после того, как ты ему душу раскрыл… Ты бы смог дать ему второй шанс?  
От вопроса неожиданно дернуло внутри стыдом и глухим отголоском недавней боли.  
– Я надеюсь. Я очень на это надеюсь, Брюс.  
Он на несколько мгновений замер, а потом перегнулся через кровать и ласково коснулся мягкой ладонью щеки.  
– Он поймет, – сказал Брюс убежденно. – Думаю, он не держит на тебя зла.  
Ему хотелось верить.


End file.
